<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wish I was her by S0urch3rryz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229560">I wish I was her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0urch3rryz/pseuds/S0urch3rryz'>S0urch3rryz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Heather-Coanan Gray, Im sorry suga, M/M, Onesided Love, Suga I love you Im sorry, jealous suga, music inspo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0urch3rryz/pseuds/S0urch3rryz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But I watch your eyes, as she walks by what a sight for sore eyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wish I was her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi :') Im really sorry i hurt suga cause i was so sad when I wrote this but I inspiered it by Heather by Coanan Gray</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga saw the way he looked at her. The way he gets all red when she waves at him, how his eyes shine so happily. And That was the moment suga knew he had lost him, Whatever he was trying had been gone.</p><p> So he put the smile he knew all to familiar "Sorry to cut our chat short, But I need to go ask michimiya something. See you after school?" Daichi asked. Suga nodded "Yeah go ahead Dai" He mused watching Daichi walk away. His smile faultered as he walked back to his locker trying to not think about what he was asking mitchimya. So he had to walk to class alone for the first time in a while. </p><p>After school Daichi and Suga walked to practice where practice went smoothly. So when Suga and Daichi were walking home Daichi dropped a bomb on the grey haired boy "michimiya and I are going on an official date tonight. The movies" He mused. Suga took a minute to reply everything in his mind coming into his head all at once. So he gave a grin "That's amazing! Congrats!" He said eventually, Daichi raised a brow.  "You ok? " He asked as suga just nodded "Mhm, Sorry Just didn't think you had the balls" he teased elbowing him as Daichi blushed more. </p><p>When suga got home he waved at Daichi before going inside and immeaditly going to his room. His Dad was never home always working so he slammed his door and sighed angerly going to his bed face down. He screamed into the pillow like a child and gripped the sheets, he knew he would never win this pretend battle. He wasn't going to cry, he would always put daichis happiness before his because he was in love with him. </p><p>Days passed and Daichi told suga about everything the two of them did together. No one caught on until eventually one day. A god damn party For all the third years where they played dumb party games like spin the bottle. Daichi had his hand wrapped around her waist as Suga just watched everything from the other side. But when half way through it was sugas turn and it landed on Daichi he opted out. "Why Suga its just a game?" Daichi said. "No I cant do this" Suga said getting up and walking away to grab a drink. Now this was very out of charater for suga because he would do anything that came to him. Of course Daichi went after him when suga went outside to sit on the steps. "Suga what the hell its ju-" "Daichi please just go away" He said as he nursed down the alcohol in the red cup. "No somethings wrong, somethings been wrong so whats wrong?" Daichi says going and sitting beside him. "...I cant tell you" Suga said watching the pool move that was infront of them. "Bullshit you can tell me anything" "Just cant tell you this. Im fine dai, just tired" Suga said looking over at him. "...Koushi Im serious graduation is coming up We'l-" And that's when it happened, The alcohol his sadness just collapsed as suga leaned in and kissed him. Suga pulled back and chugged the rest of his drink "There is your fucking kiss. Ill see you at practice" Suga said leaving Daichi stunned as he walked back inside to grab his sweater. But of course Daichi didn't realize that the sweater was his that he gave suga. Daichi stood up and went back inside, he was too late as suga was walking out the door. Michimaya came up to him, "Everything o-" She was cut of by a kiss by Daichi as he pulled her close. "I love you"</p><p>Suga walked home crying silently as he pulled his sweater on. Why did he do that? He ruined everything. He walked along until a car pulled up beside him, Suga looked over and was surprised it was Asahi. "Suga we should talk" He had on his serious face. Suga shock his head "No not right now, Asahi we can talk in the morning just not right now." He said as asahi sighed "Then at least let me take you home" He said. Suga huffed "Fine" He mumbles getting in the passenger side. The car was silent as suga looked out the window. "I wish I was her asahi" He finally said leaning his head back, looking at the car ceiling. "Who suga?" He asked very nicely. "Just...Her" He said as they got to his house. "Thanks" He mumbles but didn't expect to look over at daichis car and see a certain car. He just ignored it and closed the door and went inside before asahi could say something. So Suga was finally alone and at home where he went straight to his room. His room was quiet and he could finally sleep peacefully. </p><p>Suga had the whole weekened and on sunday morning he finally got the courage to go to his house. daichis parent were gone and he knew that they worked weekends. So when he got up and knocked on the door it was strange that it took a few minuets to open the door. "Oh Suga Hi!" She mused wearing daichis karasuno sweatshirt. "Hey michimiya, I just wanted to apologize to Daichi about what happened" He said finally looking her in the face. And he saw something he didn't, She tried covering them but He saw the hickeys. That was another stab at his heart, But he kept the smile together. "Oh Hes currently in the shower, You can come in if youd like-" "Oh no its fine. I can talk to him later. Thank you michimiya" He said before turning around before stopping "Oh michimiya, make sure you take care of him. He really likes you ya know" He mused with a smile and walked away. And suga walked, And walked and walked. He took a train to the Aobajohsai school and called up someone, Oikawa. The ringing and eventually "Well Mr.Refreshing What brings you to calling me?~" Oikawa said. Suga and oikawa have talked a lot more and became rather good friends since they planned on getting an apartment together for college. "Im in love with sawamura. I need someone to fuck the shit out of me to get over him" He said making oikawa go quiet for a bit. "Wow that's a lot to take in Kou-chan. You could have at least asked me out for dinner" He teased. "Tooru please" Suga said not noticing he was crying but Oikawa heard it. "Come to my dorm." Oikawa said. </p><p>7 years later and Suga recived something surprising. A wedding invitation. Daichi was getting married to her. So there he sat in the middle of the apartment he owned, single and loney crying as the small note on his saying "Be my best man?-Dai". Suga cried hard letting his years of feeling come out once and for all. "I wish I was michimiya" he mumbled to himself</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>